Melt Away
by Wiccawiz
Summary: It's a takari songfic, (another one!) Please read and review!


Disclaimer: - No, I don't own digimon as much as I'd like to, if I owned it, would I be writing a disclaimer?

Disclaimer: - No, I don't own digimon as much as I'd like to, if I owned it, would I be writing a disclaimer?? And neither do I own the song I have used in this song fic called Melt Away, by Mariah Carey. So please don't sue me.

Authors Note: - Set years after 02, Kari and TK are both 18, aren't together yet well, they haven't actually seen each other for years. This is a song fic about the two of them meeting again and getting together. (Finally!) Imagine it being sung be Kari. Now, on with the song fic!

Kari looked at Tai. "They're coming back?" She asked weakly, hope rising inside her. Her older brother nodded. Matt and TK had been gone for 6 years now, and the siblings were beginning to miss them. "Will, they be, I mean will TK be different?" She asked. 

"I don't know, I really, really don't know." Tai and Matt had a very close relationship, they were best friends and so were Kari and TK. Then the phone rang. Tai rushed to pick it up. "Hello, Kamaya residence, Tai speaking." He smiled as the person on the other end of the phone asked to speak to Kari. 

"Hello?" You couldn't hear the other person, but you knew she was glad to hear the voice. She seemed to relax and smile.

__

You come to me with a casual flow

And suddenly my defences start to go

When you talk to me in that sensual tone

It envelopes me and I lose my self control. 

"Hey Kari! Long time no see." The voice said.

"Six years, to the day." Kari said dreamily. 

"Well, I'm sorry, but we won't be able to come and see you, our flight's delayed," Kari's knees went weak at the sound on TK's voice, but her heart sank at the news they couldn't come. "Are you still at college?" TK asked. 

"Yeah." Kari said, her hopes faded. Maybe I won't be able to see him soon then.

"I'm sorry, I really wanted to see you too. Well, when my flight gets in, I'll give you a ring. Now, you go to bed, I bet you've got college tomorrow. Night." The phone went dead. Kari's eyes filled with tears. She turned to Tai who was looking on in confusion. 

"What's up?" He asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah," Kari said, running to her brother and leaning into his embrace. "They're not coming. They can't come. Now, I won't see TK again!" Kari sobbed onto her brother's top. He hugged her and slowly, they walked into Kari's room. "Night Tai." She said in between sniffs. Lying down on her bed, she looked at the one photo she had left of TK and her together, Davis' head was in the background, but that couldn't have spoilt the special-ness of that day, their last day together. 

__

And baby I just melt away

Fall like rain

Every time I see your face I go off

I just want to break it down

Anytime you come around

Maybe I could just melt away in your arms.

TK looked at Matt, scowling. "Why d'you make me do that?" Matt smiled mischievously. 

"You're enrolled at Odiba College. You'll see Kari there. But don't let her know who you are. We'll arrange a blind date for the two of you." Matt grinned. "But, let's go home now." He smiled and pushed TK into a taxi. 

*** The next day. ***

TK walked into the college, nervously walking down the deserted corridors towards the reception. Kari was sitting in her English class. Mr Idama was droning on whilst Kari was daydreaming. 

__

Imagining that you're taking it slow

And so tenderly

'Til the feeling overflows

When you look at me I go soft and cave in

And I can't conceal that I'm slowly weakening. 

"Miss Kamaya?" The teacher's voice broke the silence. "Were you listening? We have a new student, he's sitting over there." The teacher pointed out TK, she didn't recognise him, he looked at her and didn't recognise her. The bell went for end of class. The teacher frowned. "Read pages 45 through 70 tonight for homework." Kari walked out of the room surprised at the amount of attention the new kid got, it was just like all the attention Matt used to get. TK watched Kari walk off, the perfect shape of her body and her legs, he watched dreamily. Then he was brought back to earth and found himself running from a huge crowd of girls. As they walked to their next class, she watched him walk in and he instantly reminded her of Matt. The way he walked, the way he smiled. She shook her head, she loved TK, not this new stranger, no matter how handsome he was. She found herself thinking of TK again.

__

And baby I just melt away

Fall like rain

Every time I see your face I go off

I just want to break it down

Anytime you come around

Maybe I could just melt away in your arms.

TK took his place in the class, one place away from Kari. He smiled knowing that he really did care for her. How was Matt planning to bring them together? He didn't know. 

"Now, take out your textbooks and start work at page 50." The teacher said. There was much hustling and TK got his books out of his bag, sneaking a look at Kari's legs. Grinning, he sat up again. 

At the end of the lesson, Kari went one way, and TK went the other, but somehow, they managed to bump into one another.

"Oh!" Kari said, papers flying everywhere. "I'm sorry, it's my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going." She looked at him. "So, you're new?" She said, bending down to pick up her papers. 

"Yeah." He said in a voice that made her knees go weak. 

__

You and me in a cloud of revere 

Spin around my head unendingly

Thoughts run wild as I sit and rhapsodise

Paint pretty pictures of what I'd do if you were mine.

"So, what's your name?" He asked her. She blushed furiously.

"Kari, Kari Kamaya." She said sweetly. He almost fell over in shock. "What's yours?"

"Takeru, Takeru Takashi." He smiled at her as she gasped in shock. TK's fan group was looking on in horror. "Kari, long time no see, hey?" She looked at him.

"Is it really you?" He nodded. Leaving the papers, they both stood up.

"Kari," He said, she felt her knees going weak. "I've missed you so much." 

__

And baby I just melt away

Fall like rain

Every time I see your face I go off

I just want to break it down

Anytime you come around

Maybe I could just melt away in your arms.

"Me too." She yelped as her knees gave way and she collapsed into TK's arms. She changed into a hug, by tilting her head back, TK changed the hug into a kiss. They french kissed for what seemed like hours, Kari and TK, both never wanting it to stop. When it finally did, Kari smiled and hugged TK. "There's a leavers disco soon." She pointed out the poster.

"Kari, would you do me the honour of going to the leavers disco with me?" She smiled and nodded. TK put his arm round her shoulder and they walked out of school together. 

*** At the disco. ***

Both Kari and TK slow danced together, as the final verse of the final slow song was played by Matt's band. 

"Oh, TK, I don't know how to say this, but I know that my feelings for you have been changing."

"Go on."

"What I'm trying to say is, oh, TK, I love you. I know you probably don't return my feelings, but TK, there hasn't been a moment of time since you've been gone that I haven't been thinking of you, and I want to be yours forever." 

"Kari, I love you too. I missed you so much while I was away, I want to be yours forever, so much, I brought you this ring." HE took a promise ring out of his pocket and put it on Kari. "I promise that I will always be there for you Kari, no matter what. I love you Kari Kamaya. I love you."

__

And baby I just melt away

Fall like rain

Every time I see your face I go off

I just want to break it down

Anytime you come around

Maybe I could just melt away in your arms.

End.

^_^ Hello! Last little thing from me, please review this fic (is it a fic??) Please let me know whether you like it, you can flame, as everything will be taken into account. Thanx. Wiccawiz.


End file.
